When Dawn Approaches
by yami1234
Summary: Separarted from everything they once cared about. Two friends will have to band together just to survive, but what happens when something goes wrong that puts both their lives and friendship in danger? NEW CHAPTERS!
1. unforgetfull

_**This is my first fanfiction…please let me know what you think!**_

_**When Dawn Approaches.**_

"_**Kiara, wake up!" said a voice of the girl sitting by the window. Kiara rolled around and yawned looking at her friend angrily. "What did you wake me up for? It better be good because I was having a really cool dream." Replied Kiara sitting up on her bed raising her hands to the ceiling stretching.**_

_**Her friend Emily continued to stare out the window, out into the nothingness of the quiet neighborhood. After stretching her legs Kiara walked over to the window and stared at her friend.**_

"_**Well, what was so important that you had to wake me up at, she turned to her alarm clock on her dresser on the other side of the room, "at two in the morning?" Emily sat there trying to put her words together on what she wanted to ask her friend. But as fate would have it. She would not get a chance to ask.**_

_**Before she could open her mouth to speak, a bright light came through the window and lit up the room.**_

_**It dashed through the morning skies. Its illuminating colors of yellow, red, and green filled the skies with an elegant show and lit it up as though it were day It was at first slow, but then it picked up speed as it suddenly dropped like a rock towards the Earth. **_

_**When it hit the Earth it created a sonic boom that shook the ground and nearby building just a little to cause someone to wake.**_

_**Then in a matter of moments the world and the city of Cierto feel back under a quiet harmony. Kiara and Emily looked at eachother; their eyes were filled with terror, amazement, and most of all curiosity. **_

"_**It could have been a comet or something else from outer space." Said Kiara trying to sound scientific. **_

"_**Yeah and since when do comets or something light up like that that and suddenly just crash to the earth like a piece of rock being thrown into the river." Replied Emily trying to push on the conversation. Kiara looked at her and knew she was right, but she just pressed on, not only to relieve her friend's worries, but also her own.**_

"_**Yeah, but anyway coming to Earth at such high speeds it would have burned up in our atmosphere and be nothing more than a little stone in the street" said Kiara again going towards her bed. As she lay down Emily noticed something unusual. "Kiara, then if there was no affection, why is your alarm clock off? It was just on five minutes ago.'**_

_**Kiara sat up to find that her friend was not lying, but she was tired and just laid back down. "It was just a powerfuse, we will fix it in the morning. Now go to sleep Emily we have church girl scouts tomorrow remember. I do not want to fall asleep on another trip again, may I remind you of the chocolate factory incident."**_

_**Emily rolled her eyes and then settled on the couch that was right next to the window and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. She awoke the next morning at what had seemed like noon. **_

_**The sun shone brightly and not a cloud in the sky was present. She sat up and looked out the window and what she saw was unimaginable. **_

_**Down in the streets below there were people yelling, as they were running away from other forms that looked like people. **_

_**Emily was confused for a moment and then saw it. These other people, creatures, zombies were roaming the area. Many of them were covered in blood. **_

_**There clothes were tattered and as she looked closer she saw teeth marks on them as they passed by. Cars passed by, as many tired to escape from the infestation,**_

_**Emily kept on looking as one of the cars sped by, swerved, hit a firehyrent, and flipped over three times, hitting some of the creatures. Emily was horrified as she looked out further to where the bigger city lied. **_

_**There were huge fires on some of the buildings and there was a helicopter around every street. From all this noise Kiara had awakened and joined Emily next to the window. **_

_**She looked out horrified and knew that they were in trouble, but she could not completely grasp what was happening. **_

_**Suddenly she heard a bang from the downstairs door followed by a woman making a blood shrill cry. "Jenny! (Her stepmom)" yelled Kiara trying to make her way towards the door. Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her back, as she was just bout to open the bedroom door. **_

**_When Kiara was back, Emily pushed the dresser on the side of the room in front of the door. Kiara sat crying on the bed. Just as Emily turned around there was a bang on the door followed by a low moan?_**


	2. when time comes

_**This is my first fanfiction…please let me know what you think!**_

_**When Dawn Approaches.**_

"_**Kiara, wake up!" said a voice of the girl sitting by the window. Kiara rolled around and yawned looking at her friend angrily. "What did you wake me up for? It better be good because I was having a really cool dream." Replied Kiara sitting up on her bed raising her hands to the ceiling stretching.**_

_**Her friend Emily continued to stare out the window, out into the nothingness of the quiet neighborhood. After stretching her legs Kiara walked over to the window and stared at her friend.**_

"_**Well, what was so important that you had to wake me up at, she turned to her alarm clock on her dresser on the other side of the room, "at two in the morning?" Emily sat there trying to put her words together on what she wanted to ask her friend. But as fate would have it. She would not get a chance to ask.**_

_**Before she could open her mouth to speak, a bright light came through the window and lit up the room.**_

_**It dashed through the morning skies. Its illuminating colors of yellow, red, and green filled the skies with an elegant show and lit it up as though it were day It was at first slow, but then it picked up speed as it suddenly dropped like a rock towards the Earth. **_

_**When it hit the Earth it created a sonic boom that shook the ground and nearby building just a little to cause someone to wake.**_

_**Then in a matter of moments the world and the city of Cierto feel back under a quiet harmony. Kiara and Emily looked at eachother; their eyes were filled with terror, amazement, and most of all curiosity. **_

"_**It could have been a comet or something else from outer space." Said Kiara trying to sound scientific. **_

"_**Yeah and since when do comets or something light up like that that and suddenly just crash to the earth like a piece of rock being thrown into the river." Replied Emily trying to push on the conversation. Kiara looked at her and knew she was right, but she just pressed on, not only to relieve her friend's worries, but also her own.**_

"_**Yeah, but anyway coming to Earth at such high speeds it would have burned up in our atmosphere and be nothing more than a little stone in the street" said Kiara again going towards her bed. As she lay down Emily noticed something unusual. "Kiara, then if there was no affection, why is your alarm clock off? It was just on five minutes ago.'**_

_**Kiara sat up to find that her friend was not lying, but she was tired and just laid back down. "It was just a powerfuse, we will fix it in the morning. Now go to sleep Emily we have church girl scouts tomorrow remember. I do not want to fall asleep on another trip again, may I remind you of the chocolate factory incident."**_

_**Emily rolled her eyes and then settled on the couch that was right next to the window and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. She awoke the next morning at what had seemed like noon. **_

_**The sun shone brightly and not a cloud in the sky was present. She sat up and looked out the window and what she saw was unimaginable. **_

_**Down in the streets below there were people yelling, as they were running away from other forms that looked like people. **_

_**Emily was confused for a moment and then saw it. These other people, creatures, zombies were roaming the area. Many of them were covered in blood. **_

_**There clothes were tattered and as she looked closer she saw teeth marks on them as they passed by. Cars passed by, as many tired to escape from the infestation,**_

_**Emily kept on looking as one of the cars sped by, swerved, hit a firehyrent, and flipped over three times, hitting some of the creatures. Emily was horrified as she looked out further to where the bigger city lied. **_

_**There were huge fires on some of the buildings and there was a helicopter around every street. From all this noise Kiara had awakened and joined Emily next to the window. **_

_**She looked out horrified and knew that they were in trouble, but she could not completely grasp what was happening. **_

_**Suddenly she heard a bang from the downstairs door followed by a woman making a blood shrill cry. "Jenny! (Her stepmom)" yelled Kiara trying to make her way towards the door. Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her back, as she was just bout to open the bedroom door. **_

**_When Kiara was back, Emily pushed the dresser on the side of the room in front of the door. Kiara sat crying on the bed. Just as Emily turned around there was a bang on the door followed by a low moan?_**


End file.
